


Risus Mortis

by RenrijraKrin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenrijraKrin/pseuds/RenrijraKrin
Summary: The thoughts dragons bring





	Risus Mortis

Lightning spilled from an impossibly large maw wracks her body. The freezing fires of hell pour out of her in retribution only to be pulled away into a little gem. Breath quickening she runs beneath the beast like a mouse from an owl.

The thunderous beat of its wings buffets her hair and she wonders whether Molly’s cloak still billows in the wind. Poor, beautiful Molly, the newborn with an unquenchable thirst for life. Now just dirt in the ground.

The monster swoops down after her and with every hammering heartbeat her eyes try to conjure her friends. Just for a second she thinks she hears Fjord’s voice, but there’s no-one there. Where is everyone? What will they put in the ground for her?

The beast lands and she turns, blood dripping from her mangled arm and the enormous claws that just tore it open. Her other hand reaches out, charged with the power of rot and decay as its growling head breaks through the flames, ignoring the elemental in favor of tearing her apart. 

She remembers her mother, radiant with beauty and talent, bright enough to illuminate her world. She remembers too the dull, gray people that took all her time, stole away her brightness and leeched it away with their mundane wealth. She needs to see her again, to hold her tight and tell her all the amazing things her friends have done.

Her fingers graze its scales and unleash all her power into...nothing. Her vision swims and her hand is quivering in empty air, the dragon glaring down at her. Her blood drips slowly onto the floor and for once she feels the cold. She squeezes her eyes shut. 

Please, please, please, Traveler, if you can hear me, please help me out, just this once, I’ve loved you since always and I’d do anything for you, you know that, so please let me step outside the world for a second, bend reality for me, I’ll keep spreading your joy, please, just a fraction of your power. I’ll speak your name in all the holy places, paint smiles on wizened faces, please help me; I’ll carve your mark in every altar, I won’t falter, just don’t let the world take me; I’ll turn saints to sinners and fools into kings, I’ll make sure the fat lady sings, just keep away the night; I’ll make heaven and earth meet, turn demons sweet, just don’t let them snuff out my light. I’ll break the world for you, just don’t let me die!

Her eyes open. Nothing. No friends to help. No magical escape. No divine, demonic jester facing down the impossible with a smile and a wink.

Just a little girl. “All alone.”


End file.
